App Game Kit BASIC:Language Reference
変数 変数の宣言は 変数名 as 型 として行う。 型には整数(integert)、実数/浮動小数点数(float）、文字列（string）の3つの組み込み型と構造体、配列がサポートされている i as integer // integer f as float // float s as string // string なお整数型の値の範囲は INTEGER Range : -2,147,483,648 to 2,147,483,647 いわゆる32ビット符号付き整数、実数型の値の範囲は REAL Range : 3.4E +/- 38 (7 significant figures) となっている。 #option_explicit を使用すると変数の宣言が強制される(後々のことを考えるならぜひ最初に宣言しておくことをおすすめする) またfloat及びstringは接尾辞#及び$をつけることで明示することもできる(必須ではない) 接尾辞の有無も異なる変数と解釈される。 s as string s$ as string s="Hello" s$="World" Print(s+" "+s$) グローバル変数 グローバル変数はプロジェクト全体で用いられる広域変数であり変数宣言に接頭辞globalをつけて宣言を行う global g as integer ローカル変数 ローカル変数はfunctionの中で用いられる局所変数であり変数宣言に接頭辞localをつけて宣言を行う なお関数内で宣言された変数は自動的にローカル変数になるので明示する必要はない local l as integer 構造体変数 構造体変数を使うにはまずtype 型名 ～ endtype で構造体型を宣言する type TStruct i as integer f as float s as string endtype 構造体型が宣言されればあとは通常の変数と同様に構造体変数の宣言を行うことができる t as TStruct 構造体変数の各メンバには . を使ってアクセスできる t.i=1 t.f=1.0 t.s="STRING" 配列変数 昔ながらの BASIC 的に dim 命令を使った方法があるが AGK Ver.2 以降ではより応用範囲の広い方法が用意されている。 宣言 配列の宣言は型名の後に [] で囲んで添字の最大値を指定する。 ary as integer10 2次元以上の多次元配列は添字の最大値を , で区切って列挙していく。 dim ary as integer10,20,30 添字を指定しないことで要素数0の配列を宣言することも可能。 ary as integer[] 多次元配列の場合添字の最大値に-1を指定することで同様にできる ary as integer-1,-1 型名には構造体型を指定することも可能。 type mytype i as integer f as float s as string endtype ary as mytype10 値の取得と代入 値の取得は変数名に[]で囲んで添字を指定すれば良い v = ary0 添字は0から始まり指定した添字の最大値までとなる 代入も同様に添字を指定する ary0 = 10 サイズの取得とリサイズ 配列のサイズは.lengthを参照することで取得できる ary as mytype10 ary.length ただし.lengthで取得できるのは添字の最大値なのでサイズよりも1小さくなる .lengthに値を設定することでリサイズを行うことができる ary.length = 20 ここでも指定するのは配列のサイズではなく添字の最大値であることに注意 多次元配列のサイズ取得はそれよりも前の次元まで添字を指定し、.lengthを参照すれば良い ary as mytype10,10 ary0.length 多次元配列のリサイズも同様にして.lengthに値を設定すれば良い ary0.length=20 配列要素ごとに個別のサイズを指定することも可能 ary1.length=5 ary2.length=10 ary3.length=20 要素の追加と削除 .insert()を使うことで要素を追加できる .insert()のパラメータを一つ指定した場合、配列の最後に要素を追加する ary as mytype10 ary.insert(5) .insert()のパラメータを二つ指定した場合、一番目に指定した値を二番目に指定した添字の位置に追加する ary.insert(5,1) いずれの場合も追加なのでリサイズも行われる .remove()を使うことで要素を削除できる .remove()にパラメータを指定しなかった場合最後尾の要素を削除する ary as mytype10 ary.remove() .remove()に一つパラメータを指定した場合、その添字の要素の位置を削除する ary.remove(5) ソートと検索 配列のソートを行うには.sort()を使う ary.sort() 構造体配列の場合は最初のメンバを対象にソートが行われる .insertsorted()を使うと要素をソート順で追加する 配列から検索を行うには.find()を使う ary.find(3) .find()は指定した値を最初に発見した位置の添字を返す 値が発見されなかった場合は-1を返す 参照渡し 配列の代入 演算子 算術演算子 + - + / MOD() 正確には演算子ではなくライブラリ関数Mod 剰余を計算する ^ べき乗を計算する x = a ^ b ( ) ()内の式を優先して計算を行う いわゆる算術記号のカッコ 関係演算子 関係演算子は演算子の両辺の値を比較し、条件に一致すれば1を、一致しなければ0を返す演算子である = >= <= > < 論理演算子 論理演算子は両辺の値が条件を満たしている場合に1を、満たしていなければ0を返す 関係演算子と似ているが一般に関係演算子による式を結合するのに用いられる OR 両辺のうちどちらか一方でも0でなければ1を返す 両辺が0ならば0を返す AND 両辺の値が0でなければ1を返す どちらか一方でも0ならば0を返す ビット演算子 <<(左シフト) >>(右シフト) &&(論理積) ||(論理和) ~~(排他的論理和) !(否定) 定義 #include #insert #constant #option_explicit コメント rem remstart remend 制御 ラベル ラベルは末尾にコロン(:)をつけて記述する ラベル参照時にはコロンは不要 end goto gosub return function exitfunction endfunction 関数を定義する 一つの関数は function から endfunction までとなる function の後に関数名を記述しそれに続けてカッコで囲んで引数を記述する 引数がない場合は()だけを付ける exitfunction を使うと関数はその場で終了し呼び出し元へ制御が戻る 戻り値は endfunction または exitfunction の引数として指定する この時すべての戻り値の型は一致していなければならない 戻り値を指定していない場合も型が違うとみなされるので注意 また同一の関数名でパラメータが異なるものを定義することはできない模様 条件分岐 if elseif else endif select case case default endcase endselect ループ do loop repeat untile while endwhile for step next exit continue その他 inc dec ライブラリ 数学 ACos ACosRad ASin ASinRad ATan ATan2 ATan2Rad ATanFull ATanFullRad ATanRad Abs 入力 マウス/タッチパネル GetPointerPressed GetPointerReleased GetPointerState GetPointerX GetPointerY 一覧 ACos ACosRad ASin ASinRad ATan ATan2 ATan2Rad ATanFull ATanFullRad ATanRad Abs Add3DPhysicsRagDollBone Add3DPhysicsRagdollHingeJoint Add3DPhysicsRagdollTwistJoint AddNetworkMessageFloat AddNetworkMessageInteger AddNetworkMessageString AddObjectMeshFromMemblock AddObjectShapeBox AddObjectShapeCapsule AddObjectShapeCone AddObjectShapeCylinder AddObjectShapeSphere AddParticlesColorKeyFrame AddParticlesForce AddParticlesScaleKeyFrame AddSpriteAnimationFrame AddSpriteShapeBox AddSpriteShapeCircle AddSpriteShapePolygon AddTweenChainCamera AddTweenChainChar AddTweenChainCustom AddTweenChainObject AddTweenChainSprite AddTweenChainText AddVirtualButton AddVirtualJoystick AddZipEntry Asc AssignTo3DPhysicsRagdollBoneObjectBone Bin CalculateSpritePhysicsCOM CancelLocalNotification Ceil ChooseRawFile Chr ClearDepthBuffer ClearParticlesColors ClearParticlesForces ClearParticlesScales ClearPointLights ClearScreen ClearSpriteAnimationFrames ClearSpriteShapes ClearTweenChain CloneObject CloneSprite CloseFile CloseHTTPConnection CloseNetwork CloseZip CompareString CompleteRawJoystickDetection CopyImage CopyMemblock Cos CosRad CountStringTokens CountStringTokens2 Create3DPhysics6DOFJoint Create3DPhysicsCharacterController Create3DPhysicsConeTwistJoint Create3DPhysicsDynamicBody Create3DPhysicsFixedJoint Create3DPhysicsHingeJoint Create3DPhysicsKinematicBody Create3DPhysicsPickJoint Create3DPhysicsRagDoll Create3DPhysicsRay Create3DPhysicsSliderJoint Create3DPhysicsStaticBody Create3DPhysicsWorld Create3DphysicsStaticPlane CreateAdvert CreateAdvertEx CreateBroadcastListener CreateDistanceJoint CreateDummySprite CreateEditBox CreateFileFromMemblock CreateFullscreenAdvert CreateGearJoint CreateHTTPConnection CreateImageColor CreateImageFromMemblock CreateLineJoint CreateMemblock CreateMemblockFromFile CreateMemblockFromImage CreateMemblockFromObjectMesh CreateMemblockFromSound CreateMouseJoint CreateNetworkMessage CreateObjectBox CreateObjectCapsule CreateObjectCone CreateObjectCylinder CreateObjectFromHeightMap CreateObjectFromMeshMemblock CreateObjectFromObjectMesh CreateObjectPlane CreateObjectQuad CreateObjectSphere CreateParticles CreatePhysicsForce CreatePointLight CreatePrismaticJoint CreatePulleyJoint CreatePulleyJoint2 CreateRenderImage CreateRevoluteJoint CreateSkeleton2D CreateSoundFromMemblock CreateSprite CreateText CreateTweenCamera CreateTweenChain CreateTweenChar CreateTweenCustom CreateTweenObject CreateTweenSprite CreateTweenText CreateVector3 CreateWeldJoint CreateZip Crouch3DPhysicsCharacterController Debug3DPhysicsCharacterController Debug3DPhysicsWorld DecodeQRCode Delete3DPhysicsBody Delete3DPhysicsCharacterController Delete3DPhysicsJoint Delete3DPhysicsPickJoint Delete3DPhysicsRagdoll Delete3DPhysicsRay Delete3DPhysicsStaticPlane Delete3DPhysicsWorld DeleteAdvert DeleteAllImages DeleteAllObjects DeleteAllSprites DeleteAllText DeleteBroadcastListener DeleteEditBox DeleteFile DeleteFolder DeleteHTTPConnection DeleteImage DeleteJoint DeleteMemblock DeleteMusic DeleteNetworkClient DeleteNetworkMessage DeleteObject DeleteObjectWithChildren DeleteParticles DeletePhysicsForce DeletePointLight DeleteSkeleton2D DeleteSound DeleteSprite DeleteText DeleteTween DeleteTweenChain DeleteVector3 DeleteVideo DeleteVirtualButton DeleteVirtualJoystick DownloadExpansionFile DrawBox DrawEllipse DrawLine DrawObject DrawSprite EnableClearColor EnableClearDepth EncodeQRCode ExtractZip FMod FacebookDestroyLikeButton FacebookDownloadFriendsPhoto FacebookGetFriends FacebookGetFriendsCount FacebookGetFriendsID FacebookGetFriendsName FacebookGetFriendsState FacebookGetUserID FacebookGetUserName FacebookInviteFriend FacebookLogin FacebookLogout FacebookPostOnFriendsWall FacebookPostOnMyWall FacebookSetup FacebookShowLikeButton FileEOF FileIsOpen Finalize3DPhysicsRagDoll FindString FindStringCount FindStringReverse FinishPulleyJoint FixEditBoxToScreen FixObjectPivot FixObjectToBone FixObjectToObject FixParticlesToScreen FixSkeleton2DToScreen FixSpriteToScreen FixTextToScreen Floor GameCenterAchievementsReset GameCenterAchievementsShow GameCenterLogin GameCenterSetup GameCenterShowLeaderBoard GameCenterSubmitAchievement GameCenterSubmitScore Get3DPhysicsActiveObjects Get3DPhysicsCharacterControllerExists Get3DPhysicsCharacterControllerGravity Get3DPhysicsCharacterControllerMaxSlope Get3DPhysicsJointEnabled Get3DPhysicsJointPositionVector Get3DPhysicsJointRotationVector Get3DPhysicsRagdollExist Get3DPhysicsRagdollFromBoneObject Get3DPhysicsRayCastClosestContactPosition Get3DPhysicsRayCastClosestObjectHit Get3DPhysicsRayCastContactPosition Get3DPhysicsRayCastFraction Get3DPhysicsRayCastNormalVector Get3DPhysicsRayCastNumHits Get3DPhysicsRayCastObjectHit Get3DPhysicsTotalJoints Get3DPhysicsTotalObjects Get3DVectorXFromScreen Get3DVectorYFromScreen Get3DVectorZFromScreen GetAccelerometerExists GetAppName GetBroadcastMessage GetButtonPressed GetButtonReleased GetButtonState GetCameraAngleX GetCameraAngleY GetCameraAngleZ GetCameraExists GetCameraFOV GetCameraQuatW GetCameraQuatX GetCameraQuatY GetCameraQuatZ GetCameraX GetCameraY GetCameraZ GetCapturedImage GetChosenImage GetColorBlue GetColorGreen GetColorRed GetContactSpriteID1 GetContactSpriteID2 GetContactWorldX GetContactWorldY GetCurrentDate GetCurrentDir GetCurrentEditBox GetCurrentTime GetDayOfWeek GetDaysFromUnix GetDeviceBaseName GetDeviceHeight GetDeviceID GetDeviceIP GetDeviceLanguage GetDeviceName GetDeviceType GetDeviceWidth GetDirectionAngle GetDirectionSpeed GetDirectionX GetDirectionY GetDisplayAspect GetDocumentsPath GetDrawingSetupTime GetDrawingTime GetEditBoxActive GetEditBoxChanged GetEditBoxCursorPosition GetEditBoxExists GetEditBoxHasFocus GetEditBoxHeight GetEditBoxLines GetEditBoxText GetEditBoxVisible GetEditBoxWidth GetEditBoxX GetEditBoxY GetErrorOccurred GetExpansionFileProgress GetExpansionFileState GetFacebookDownloadFile GetFacebookDownloadState GetFacebookLoggedIn GetFileCount GetFileExists GetFileSize GetFirstContact GetFirstFile GetFirstFolder GetFogMode GetFolder GetFolderCount GetFrameTime GetFullscreenAdvertLoadedAdMob GetFullscreenAdvertLoadedAmazon GetFullscreenAdvertLoadedChartboost GetGPSSensorExists GetGameCenterExists GetGameCenterLoggedIn GetGyroSensorExists GetHTTPFile GetHTTPFileComplete GetHTTPFileProgress GetHTTPResponse GetHTTPResponseReady GetHoursFromUnix GetImage GetImageExists GetImageFilename GetImageHeight GetImageWidth GetInAppPurchaseAvailable GetInAppPurchaseState GetInternetState GetJointExists GetJointReactionForceX GetJointReactionForceY GetJointReactionTorque GetJoystickExists GetJoystickX GetJoystickY GetKeyboardExists GetLastChar GetLastError GetLeapYear GetLightSensorExists GetLoadedImages GetLocalNotificationExists GetLocalNotificationMessage GetLocalNotificationTime GetMagneticSensorExists GetManagedSpriteCount GetManagedSpriteDrawCalls GetManagedSpriteDrawnCount GetManagedSpriteSortedCount GetMaxDeviceHeight GetMaxDeviceWidth GetMemblockByte GetMemblockByteSigned GetMemblockExists GetMemblockFloat GetMemblockInt GetMemblockShort GetMemblockSize GetMemblockString GetMeshMemblockVertexNormalX GetMeshMemblockVertexNormalY GetMeshMemblockVertexNormalZ GetMeshMemblockVertexU GetMeshMemblockVertexV GetMeshMemblockVertexX GetMeshMemblockVertexY GetMeshMemblockVertexZ GetMilliseconds GetMinutesFromUnix GetMonthFromUnix GetMouseExists GetMultiTouchExists GetMusicDuration GetMusicExists GetMusicPlaying GetMusicPosition GetNFCExists GetNetworkClientDisconnected GetNetworkClientFloat GetNetworkClientInteger GetNetworkClientName GetNetworkClientPing GetNetworkClientUserData GetNetworkFirstClient GetNetworkMessage GetNetworkMessageFloat GetNetworkMessageFromClient GetNetworkMessageFromIP GetNetworkMessageInteger GetNetworkMessageString GetNetworkMyClientID GetNetworkNextClient GetNetworkNumClients GetNetworkServerID GetNextContact GetNextFile GetNextFolder GetNumProcessors GetObject3DPhysicsAngularDamp GetObject3DPhysicsAngularSleepingThreshold GetObject3DPhysicsAngularVelocityX GetObject3DPhysicsAngularVelocityY GetObject3DPhysicsAngularVelocityZ GetObject3DPhysicsContactObjectB GetObject3DPhysicsContactVector GetObject3DPhysicsContactX GetObject3DPhysicsContactY GetObject3DPhysicsContactZ GetObject3DPhysicsFirstContact GetObject3DPhysicsFriction GetObject3DPhysicsGroup GetObject3DPhysicsLinearDamp GetObject3DPhysicsLinearSleepingThreshold GetObject3DPhysicsLinearVelocityX GetObject3DPhysicsLinearVelocityY GetObject3DPhysicsLinearVelocityZ GetObject3DPhysicsMask GetObject3DPhysicsMass GetObject3DPhysicsNextContact GetObject3DPhysicsRestitution GetObject3DPhysicsRollingFriction GetObjectAngleX GetObjectAngleY GetObjectAngleZ GetObjectAnimationDuration GetObjectAnimationName GetObjectAnimationTime GetObjectBoneAngleX GetObjectBoneAngleY GetObjectBoneAngleZ GetObjectBoneByName GetObjectBoneName GetObjectBoneQuatW GetObjectBoneQuatX GetObjectBoneQuatY GetObjectBoneQuatZ GetObjectBoneWorldAngleX GetObjectBoneWorldAngleY GetObjectBoneWorldAngleZ GetObjectBoneWorldQuatW GetObjectBoneWorldQuatX GetObjectBoneWorldQuatY GetObjectBoneWorldQuatZ GetObjectBoneWorldX GetObjectBoneWorldY GetObjectBoneWorldZ GetObjectBoneX GetObjectBoneY GetObjectBoneZ GetObjectChildID GetObjectCullMode GetObjectDepthBias GetObjectDepthReadMode GetObjectDepthWrite GetObjectExists GetObjectHeightMapHeight GetObjectInScreen GetObjectIsAnimating GetObjectIsTweening GetObjectMeshName GetObjectMeshPSSource GetObjectMeshVSSource GetObjectNumAnimations GetObjectNumBones GetObjectNumChildren GetObjectNumMeshes GetObjectQuatW GetObjectQuatX GetObjectQuatY GetObjectQuatZ GetObjectRayCastBounceX GetObjectRayCastBounceY GetObjectRayCastBounceZ GetObjectRayCastDistance GetObjectRayCastHitID GetObjectRayCastNormalX GetObjectRayCastNormalY GetObjectRayCastNormalZ GetObjectRayCastNumHits GetObjectRayCastSlideX GetObjectRayCastSlideY GetObjectRayCastSlideZ GetObjectRayCastX GetObjectRayCastY GetObjectRayCastZ GetObjectTransparency GetObjectVisible GetObjectWorldAngleX GetObjectWorldAngleY GetObjectWorldAngleZ GetObjectWorldQuatW GetObjectWorldQuatX GetObjectWorldQuatY GetObjectWorldQuatZ GetObjectWorldX GetObjectWorldY GetObjectWorldZ GetObjectX GetObjectY GetObjectZ GetObjects3DPhysicsContactPositionVector GetOrientation GetParticleDrawnPointCount GetParticleDrawnQuadCount GetParticlesActive GetParticlesAngle GetParticlesAngleRad GetParticlesDepth GetParticlesDirectionX GetParticlesDirectionY GetParticlesExists GetParticlesFrequency GetParticlesLife GetParticlesMaxReached GetParticlesSize GetParticlesVisible GetParticlesX GetParticlesY GetPhysicsCollision GetPhysicsCollisionWorldX GetPhysicsCollisionWorldY GetPhysicsCollisionX GetPhysicsCollisionY GetPhysicsIslandCount GetPhysicsSolveTime GetPhysicsTime GetPixelsDrawn GetPointLightExists GetPointerPressed GetPointerReleased GetPointerState GetPointerX GetPointerY GetPolygonsDrawn GetProximitySensorExists GetPushNotificationToken GetRawAccelX GetRawAccelY GetRawAccelZ GetRawFirstTouchEvent GetRawGPSAltitude GetRawGPSLatitude GetRawGPSLongitude GetRawGyroVelocityX GetRawGyroVelocityY GetRawGyroVelocityZ GetRawJoystickButtonPressed GetRawJoystickButtonReleased GetRawJoystickButtonState GetRawJoystickConnected GetRawJoystickExists GetRawJoystickRX GetRawJoystickRY GetRawJoystickRZ GetRawJoystickX GetRawJoystickY GetRawJoystickZ GetRawKeyPressed GetRawKeyReleased GetRawKeyState GetRawLastKey GetRawLightLevel GetRawMagneticX GetRawMagneticY GetRawMagneticZ GetRawMouseLeftPressed GetRawMouseLeftReleased GetRawMouseLeftState GetRawMouseMiddlePressed GetRawMouseMiddleReleased GetRawMouseMiddleState GetRawMouseRightPressed GetRawMouseRightReleased GetRawMouseRightState GetRawMouseWheel GetRawMouseWheelDelta GetRawMouseX GetRawMouseY GetRawNextTouchEvent GetRawProximityDistance GetRawRotationVectorW GetRawRotationVectorW2 GetRawRotationVectorX GetRawRotationVectorX2 GetRawRotationVectorY GetRawRotationVectorY2 GetRawRotationVectorZ GetRawRotationVectorZ2 GetRawTouchCount GetRawTouchCurrentX GetRawTouchCurrentY GetRawTouchLastX GetRawTouchLastY GetRawTouchReleased GetRawTouchStartX GetRawTouchStartY GetRawTouchTime GetRawTouchType GetRawTouchValue GetRayCastFraction GetRayCastNormalX GetRayCastNormalY GetRayCastSpriteID GetRayCastX GetRayCastY GetReadPath GetResumed GetRotationVectorSensorExists GetScreenBoundsBottom GetScreenBoundsLeft GetScreenBoundsRight GetScreenBoundsTop GetScreenXFrom3D GetScreenYFrom3D GetSeconds GetSecondsFromUnix GetSkeleton2DAngle GetSkeleton2DAnimationTime GetSkeleton2DBone GetSkeleton2DBoneAngle GetSkeleton2DBoneCurrAngle GetSkeleton2DBoneCurrX GetSkeleton2DBoneCurrY GetSkeleton2DBoneParent GetSkeleton2DBoneX GetSkeleton2DBoneY GetSkeleton2DCurrentTime GetSkeleton2DExists GetSkeleton2DIsAnimating GetSkeleton2DIsTweening GetSkeleton2DX GetSkeleton2DY GetSoundExists GetSoundInstanceLoopCount GetSoundInstancePlaying GetSoundInstanceRate GetSoundInstanceVolume GetSoundInstances GetSoundMaxRate GetSoundMinRate GetSoundsPlaying GetSpriteActive GetSpriteAngle GetSpriteAngleRad GetSpriteCollision GetSpriteColorAlpha GetSpriteColorBlue GetSpriteColorGreen GetSpriteColorRed GetSpriteContactSpriteID2 GetSpriteContactWorldX GetSpriteContactWorldY GetSpriteCurrentFrame GetSpriteDepth GetSpriteDistance GetSpriteDistancePoint1X GetSpriteDistancePoint1Y GetSpriteDistancePoint2X GetSpriteDistancePoint2Y GetSpriteExists GetSpriteFirstContact GetSpriteFrameCount GetSpriteGroup GetSpriteHeight GetSpriteHit GetSpriteHitCategory GetSpriteHitGroup GetSpriteHitTest GetSpriteImageID GetSpriteInBox GetSpriteInCircle GetSpriteNextContact GetSpriteOffsetX GetSpritePhysicsAngularVelocity GetSpritePhysicsMass GetSpritePhysicsVelocityX GetSpritePhysicsVelocityY GetSpritePixelFromX GetSpritePixelFromY GetSpritePlaying GetSpriteScaleX GetSpriteScaleY GetSpriteVisible GetSpriteWidth GetSpriteX GetSpriteXByOffset GetSpriteXFromPixel GetSpriteXFromWorld GetSpriteY GetSpriteYByOffset GetSpriteYFromPixel GetSpriteYFromWorld GetStringToken GetStringToken2 GetTextCharAngle GetTextCharAngleRad GetTextCharColorAlpha GetTextCharColorBlue GetTextCharColorGreen GetTextCharColorRed GetTextCharX GetTextCharY GetTextColorAlpha GetTextColorBlue GetTextColorGreen GetTextColorRed GetTextDepth GetTextExists GetTextHitTest GetTextInput GetTextInputCancelled GetTextInputCompleted GetTextInputState GetTextLength GetTextLineSpacing GetTextSize GetTextSpacing GetTextString GetTextTotalHeight GetTextTotalWidth GetTextVisible GetTextX GetTextY GetTweenCameraExists GetTweenCameraPlaying GetTweenChainEndTime GetTweenChainPlaying GetTweenCharExists GetTweenCharPlaying GetTweenCustomExists GetTweenCustomFloat1 GetTweenCustomFloat2 GetTweenCustomFloat3 GetTweenCustomFloat4 GetTweenCustomInteger1 GetTweenCustomInteger2 GetTweenCustomInteger3 GetTweenCustomInteger4 GetTweenCustomPlaying GetTweenExists GetTweenObjectExists GetTweenObjectPlaying GetTweenSpriteExists GetTweenSpritePlaying GetTweenTextPlaying GetUnassignedImageFileName GetUnassignedImages GetUnixFromDate GetUnixTime GetUpdateTime GetVector3Add GetVector3Cross GetVector3Distance GetVector3Dot GetVector3Length GetVector3Multiply GetVector3X GetVector3Y GetVector3Z GetVerticesProcessed GetVideoDuration GetVideoHeight GetVideoPlaying GetVideoPosition GetVideoWidth GetViewOffsetX GetViewOffsetY GetViewZoom GetVirtualButtonExists GetVirtualButtonPressed GetVirtualButtonReleased GetVirtualButtonState GetVirtualHeight GetVirtualJoystickExists GetVirtualJoystickX GetVirtualJoystickY GetVirtualWidth GetWorldXFromSprite GetWorldYFromSprite GetWritePath GetYearFromUnix HTTPDecode HTTPEncode Hex HostNetwork InAppPurchaseActivate InAppPurchaseAddProductID InAppPurchaseRestore InAppPurchaseSetKeys InAppPurchaseSetTitle InAppPurchaseSetup InstanceObject Is3DPhysicsRayExist Is3dPhysicsRagdollStatic IsCapturingImage IsChoosingImage IsNetworkActive IsSoundRecording IsSupportedDepthTexture JoinNetwork Jump3DPhysicsCharacterController Left Len LoadFullScreenShader LoadImage LoadMusic LoadObject LoadObjectShape LoadObjectWithChildren LoadShader LoadSkeleton2DFromSpineFile LoadSkeleton2DFromSpriterFile LoadSound LoadSprite LoadSpriteShader LoadSubImage LoadVideo Log Lower MakeColor MakeFolder Message Mid MinimizeApp Mod Move3DPhysicsCharacterController MoveCameraLocalX MoveCameraLocalY MoveCameraLocalZ MoveObjectLocalX MoveObjectLocalY MoveObjectLocalZ ObjectRayCast ObjectSphereCast ObjectSphereSlide OffsetParticles OpenBrowser OpenToRead OpenToWrite PauseMusic PauseTweenChain PauseVideo PhysicsRayCast PhysicsRayCastCategory PhysicsRayCastGroup PlayMusic PlayObjectAnimation PlaySkeleton2DAnimation PlaySound PlaySprite PlayTweenCamera PlayTweenChain PlayTweenChar PlayTweenCustom PlayTweenObject PlayTweenSprite PlayTweenText PlayVideo Pow Print PrintC PrintImage PushNotificationSetup Random Random2 RandomSign RateApp RayCast3DPhysics RayCast3DPhysicsObject ReadByte ReadFloat ReadInteger ReadLine ReadString ReadString2 RecordSound Render Render2DBack Render2DFront Render3D ReplaceString RequestAdvertRefresh Reset3DPhysicsWorld ResetObjectAnimation ResetParticleCount ResetSpriteUV ResetTimer RestoreApp ResumeMusic ResumeSprite Right Rotate3DPhysicsCharacterController RotateCameraGlobalX RotateCameraGlobalY RotateCameraGlobalZ RotateCameraLocalX RotateCameraLocalY RotateCameraLocalZ RotateObjectBoneLocalX RotateObjectBoneLocalY RotateObjectBoneLocalZ RotateObjectGlobalX RotateObjectGlobalY RotateObjectGlobalZ RotateObjectLocalX RotateObjectLocalY RotateObjectLocalZ Round SaveImage SaveObject SaveObjectShape SaveSound ScreenFPS ScreenToWorldX ScreenToWorldY SeekMusic SendHTTPFile SendHTTPRequest SendHTTPRequestASync SendNetworkMessage Set3DPhysicsCharacterControllerFallSpeed Set3DPhysicsCharacterControllerGravity Set3DPhysicsCharacterControllerJumpSpeed Set3DPhysicsCharacterControllerMaxSlope Set3DPhysicsCharacterControllerPosition Set3DPhysicsCharacterControllerStepHeight Set3DPhysicsGravity Set3DPhysicsHingeJointMaxMotorImpluse Set3DPhysicsHingeJointMotorIsEnabled Set3DPhysicsHingeJointVelocity Set3DPhysicsJointBreakingThreshold Set3DPhysicsJointConeTwistLimits Set3DPhysicsJointEnabled Set3DPhysicsJointHingeLimits Set3DPhysicsJointSliderAngularLimits Set3DPhysicsJointSliderLinearLimits Set3DPhysicsRadollBonesVisible Set3DPhysicsRagdollDamping Set3DPhysicsRagdollDeactivation Set3DPhysicsRagdollDeactivationTime Set3DPhysicsRagdollSleepingThresholds Set3DPhysicsSliderJointMaxLinearMotorForce Set3DPhysicsSliderJointPoweredLinearMotorIsEnabled Set3DPhysicsSliderJointTargetLinearMotorVelocity Set3DPhysicsStaticPlanePosition Set3DPhysicsStaticPlaneRotation Set3DPhysicsTwistJointIsEnabled Set3DPhysicsTwistJointMaxMotorImpluse Set3DPhysicsTwistJointMotorRotationTarget Set3DphysicsRagdollStatic SetAdMobDetails SetAdvertLocation SetAdvertLocationEx SetAdvertPosition SetAdvertVisible SetAmazonAdDetails SetAmazonAdTesting SetAmbientColor SetAntialiasMode SetBorderColor SetButtonScreenPosition SetCameraAspect SetCameraFOV SetCameraLookAt SetCameraPosition SetCameraRange SetCameraRotation SetCameraRotationQuat SetChartboostDetails SetClearColor SetCurrentDir SetCursorBlinkTime SetDefaultMagFilter SetDefaultMinFilter SetDefaultWrapU SetDefaultWrapV SetDisplayAspect SetEditBoxActive SetEditBoxBackgroundColor SetEditBoxBackgroundImage SetEditBoxBorderColor SetEditBoxBorderImage SetEditBoxBorderSize SetEditBoxCursorBlinkTime SetEditBoxCursorColor SetEditBoxCursorPosition SetEditBoxCursorWidth SetEditBoxDepth SetEditBoxExtendedFontImage SetEditBoxFocus SetEditBoxFontImage SetEditBoxMaxChars SetEditBoxMaxLines SetEditBoxMultiLine SetEditBoxPasswordMode SetEditBoxPosition SetEditBoxScissor SetEditBoxSize SetEditBoxText SetEditBoxTextColor SetEditBoxTextSize SetEditBoxUseAlternateInput SetEditBoxVisible SetEditBoxWrapMode SetErrorMode SetExpansionFileKey SetExpansionFileVersion SetFogColor SetFogMode SetFogRange SetFogSunColor SetFolder SetGenerateMipmaps SetGlobal3DDepth SetHTTPHost SetHTTPTimeout SetHTTPVerifyCertificate SetImageMagFilter SetImageMask SetImageMinFilter SetImageSavePixels SetImageTransparentColor SetImageWrapU SetImageWrapV SetInneractiveDetails SetIntendedDeviceSize SetJointLimitOff SetJointLimitOn SetJointMotorOff SetJointMotorOn SetJointMouseTarget SetJoystickDeadZone SetJoystickScreenPosition SetLocalNotification SetMemblockByte SetMemblockByteSigned SetMemblockFloat SetMemblockInt SetMemblockShort SetMemblockString SetMeshMemblockVertexNormal SetMeshMemblockVertexPosition SetMeshMemblockVertexUV SetMusicFileVolume SetMusicSystemVolume SetNetworkClientUserData SetNetworkLatency SetNetworkLocalFloat SetNetworkLocalInteger SetNetworkNoMoreClients SetObject3DPhysicsAngularVelocity SetObject3DPhysicsAnisotropicFriction SetObject3DPhysicsCanSleep SetObject3DPhysicsDamping SetObject3DPhysicsDeactivationTime SetObject3DPhysicsFriction SetObject3DPhysicsGroup SetObject3DPhysicsLinearVelocity SetObject3DPhysicsMass SetObject3DPhysicsMaxLinearVelocity SetObject3DPhysicsRestitution SetObject3DPhysicsRollingFriction SetObject3DPhysicsSleepingThreshold SetObjectAlphaMask SetObjectAnimationFrame SetObjectAnimationSpeed SetObjectBoneCanAnimate SetObjectBoneLookAt SetObjectBonePosition SetObjectBoneRotation SetObjectBoneRotationQuat SetObjectCollisionMode SetObjectColor SetObjectColorEmissive SetObjectCullMode SetObjectDepthBias SetObjectDepthRange SetObjectDepthReadMode SetObjectDepthWrite SetObjectFogMode SetObjectImage SetObjectLightMap SetObjectLightMode SetObjectLookAt SetObjectMeshFromMemblock SetObjectMeshImage SetObjectMeshLightMap SetObjectMeshShader SetObjectMeshUVOffset SetObjectMeshUVScale SetObjectPosition SetObjectRotation SetObjectRotationQuat SetObjectScale SetObjectScalePermanent SetObjectScreenCulling SetObjectShader SetObjectShaderConstantArrayByName SetObjectShaderConstantByName SetObjectShaderConstantDefault SetObjectShapeBox SetObjectShapeCapsule SetObjectShapeCompound SetObjectShapeCone SetObjectShapeConvexHull SetObjectShapeCylinder SetObjectShapePolygon SetObjectShapeSphere SetObjectTransparency SetObjectUVOffset SetObjectUVScale SetObjectVisible SetOrientationAllowed SetParticlesActive SetParticlesAngle SetParticlesAngleRad SetParticlesColorInterpolation SetParticlesDepth SetParticlesDirection SetParticlesFaceDirection SetParticlesFrequency SetParticlesImage SetParticlesLife SetParticlesMax SetParticlesPosition SetParticlesRotationRange SetParticlesRotationRangeRad SetParticlesSize SetParticlesStartZone SetParticlesTransparency SetParticlesVelocityRange SetParticlesVisible SetPhysicsCCD SetPhysicsDebugOff SetPhysicsDebugOn SetPhysicsForcePosition SetPhysicsForcePower SetPhysicsForceRange SetPhysicsGravity SetPhysicsMaxPolygonPoints SetPhysicsScale SetPhysicsSleeping SetPhysicsThreading SetPhysicsWallBottom SetPhysicsWallLeft SetPhysicsWallRight SetPhysicsWallTop SetPointLightColor SetPointLightMode SetPointLightPosition SetPointLightRadius SetPrintColor SetPrintSize SetPrintSpacing SetPushNotificationKeys SetRandomSeed SetRandomSeed2 SetRawJoystickDeadZone SetRawMousePosition SetRawMouseVisible SetRawTouchValue SetRawWritePath SetRenderToImage SetRenderToScreen SetResolutionMode SetScissor SetScreenResolution SetShaderConstantArrayByName SetShaderConstantByName SetSkeleton2DAnimationFrame SetSkeleton2DAnimationSpeed SetSkeleton2DBoneAngle SetSkeleton2DBoneMode SetSkeleton2DBonePosition SetSkeleton2DBoneScale SetSkeleton2DDepth SetSkeleton2DFlip SetSkeleton2DPosition SetSkeleton2DRotation SetSkeleton2DVisible SetSkyBoxHorizonColor SetSkyBoxHorizonSize SetSkyBoxSkyColor SetSkyBoxSunColor SetSkyBoxSunSize SetSkyBoxSunVisible SetSkyBoxVisible SetSleepMode SetSortCreated SetSortDepth SetSortTextures SetSortTransparentDepth SetSoundInstanceBalance SetSoundInstanceRate SetSoundInstanceVolume SetSoundSystemVolume SetSpriteActive SetSpriteAdditionalImage SetSpriteAngle SetSpriteAngleRad SetSpriteAnimation SetSpriteCategoryBit SetSpriteCategoryBits SetSpriteCollideBit SetSpriteCollideBits SetSpriteColor SetSpriteColorAlpha SetSpriteColorBlue SetSpriteColorGreen SetSpriteColorRed SetSpriteDepth SetSpriteFlip SetSpriteFrame SetSpriteGroup SetSpriteImage SetSpriteOffset SetSpritePhysicsAngularDamping SetSpritePhysicsAngularImpulse SetSpritePhysicsAngularVelocity SetSpritePhysicsCOM SetSpritePhysicsCanRotate SetSpritePhysicsDamping SetSpritePhysicsDelete SetSpritePhysicsForce SetSpritePhysicsFriction SetSpritePhysicsImpulse SetSpritePhysicsIsBullet SetSpritePhysicsIsSensor SetSpritePhysicsMass SetSpritePhysicsOff SetSpritePhysicsOn SetSpritePhysicsRestitution SetSpritePhysicsTorque SetSpritePhysicsVelocity SetSpritePosition SetSpritePositionByOffset SetSpriteScale SetSpriteScaleByOffset SetSpriteScissor SetSpriteShader SetSpriteShape SetSpriteShapeBox SetSpriteShapeCircle SetSpriteShapePolygon SetSpriteSize SetSpriteSnap SetSpriteSpeed SetSpriteTransparency SetSpriteUV SetSpriteUVBorder SetSpriteUVOffset SetSpriteUVScale SetSpriteVisible SetSpriteX SetSpriteY SetSunActive SetSunColor SetSunDirection SetSyncRate SetTextAlignment SetTextCharAngle SetTextCharAngleRad SetTextCharColor SetTextCharColorAlpha SetTextCharColorBlue SetTextCharColorGreen SetTextCharColorRed SetTextCharPosition SetTextCharX SetTextCharY SetTextColor SetTextColorAlpha SetTextColorBlue SetTextColorGreen SetTextColorRed SetTextDefaultExtendedFontImage SetTextDefaultFontImage SetTextDefaultMagFilter SetTextDefaultMinFilter SetTextDepth SetTextExtendedFontImage SetTextFontImage SetTextInputMaxChars SetTextLineSpacing SetTextMaxWidth SetTextPosition SetTextScissor SetTextSize SetTextSpacing SetTextString SetTextTransparency SetTextVisible SetTextX SetTextY SetTransitionMode SetTweenCameraAngleX SetTweenCameraAngleY SetTweenCameraAngleZ SetTweenCameraFOV SetTweenCameraX SetTweenCameraY SetTweenCameraZ SetTweenChainTime SetTweenCharAlpha SetTweenCharAngle SetTweenCharBlue SetTweenCharGreen SetTweenCharRed SetTweenCharX SetTweenCharY SetTweenCustomFloat1 SetTweenCustomFloat2 SetTweenCustomFloat3 SetTweenCustomFloat4 SetTweenCustomInteger1 SetTweenCustomInteger2 SetTweenCustomInteger3 SetTweenCustomInteger4 SetTweenObjectAlpha SetTweenObjectAngleX SetTweenObjectAngleY SetTweenObjectAngleZ SetTweenObjectBlue SetTweenObjectGreen SetTweenObjectRed SetTweenObjectScaleX SetTweenObjectScaleY SetTweenObjectScaleZ SetTweenObjectX SetTweenObjectY SetTweenObjectZ SetTweenSpriteAlpha SetTweenSpriteAngle SetTweenSpriteBlue SetTweenSpriteGreen SetTweenSpriteRed SetTweenSpriteSizeX SetTweenSpriteSizeY SetTweenSpriteX SetTweenSpriteXByOffset SetTweenSpriteY SetTweenSpriteYByOffset SetTweenTextAlpha SetTweenTextAngle SetTweenTextBlue SetTweenTextGreen SetTweenTextLineSpacing SetTweenTextRed SetTweenTextSize SetTweenTextSpacing SetTweenTextX SetTweenTextY SetVSync SetVector3 SetVideoDimensions SetVideoVolume SetViewOffset SetViewZoom SetViewZoomMode SetVirtualButtonActive SetVirtualButtonAlpha SetVirtualButtonColor SetVirtualButtonImageDown SetVirtualButtonImageUp SetVirtualButtonPosition SetVirtualButtonSize SetVirtualButtonText SetVirtualButtonVisible SetVirtualJoystickActive SetVirtualJoystickAlpha SetVirtualJoystickDeadZone SetVirtualJoystickImageInner SetVirtualJoystickImageOuter SetVirtualJoystickPosition SetVirtualJoystickSize SetVirtualJoystickVisible SetVirtualResolution SetWindowAllowResize SetWindowPosition SetWindowSize SetWindowTitle Sha1 ShowChooseImageScreen ShowFullscreenAdvertAdMob ShowFullscreenAdvertAmazon ShowFullscreenAdvertChartboost ShowImageCaptureScreen Sin SinRad Sleep Spaces SphereCast3DPhysicsRay SpriteRayCast SpriteRayCastCategory SpriteRayCastGroup SpriteRayCastSingle Sqrt Stand3DPhysicsCharacterController StartGPSTracking StartTextInput Step3DPhysicsWorld StepPhysics StopGPSTracking StopMusic StopObjectAnimation StopSkeleton2DAnimation StopSound StopSoundInstance StopSoundRecording StopSprite StopTextInput StopTweenCamera StopTweenChain StopTweenChar StopTweenCustom StopTweenObject StopTweenSprite StopTweenText StopVideo Str StripString Swap Sync Tan TanRad Timer TrimString Trunc TruncateString TweenBounce TweenEaseIn1 TweenEaseIn2 TweenEaseOut1 TweenEaseOut2 TweenLinear TweenOvershoot TweenSmooth1 TweenSmooth2 Update Update2D Update3D Update3DPhysicsPickJoint UpdateAllTweens UpdateDeviceSize UpdateParticles UpdateTweenCamera UpdateTweenChain UpdateTweenChar UpdateTweenCustom UpdateTweenObject UpdateTweenSprite UpdateTweenText Upper Val ValFloat WorldToScreenX WorldToScreenY WriteByte WriteFloat WriteInteger WriteLine WriteString WriteString2